Untitled
by BarbaraB
Summary: Revealed spin-off. Lots and lots of J/C stuff.


_**

Untitled

**_

My name is Jake. I'm at the hospital, standing over her watching her. It's so silent in here, that I begin to wonder if I've gone deaf. I clear my throat, not sure if it was because I needed to or because I want to make sure I haven't gone deaf. I haven't.   


I remember when she first told me....  
* * * * *  
"Jake?" I turned to my wife. She had her back to me, staring out of the window. I looked past her. Some neighborhood kids were playing street hockey in the culdesac. I didn't say anything, but she knew she had my attention.  
"Jake, I...I...I'm going to have a baby." She said trying to keep her voice steady, and I knew she was crying.  
"When did you find this out?" I asked casually.  
"Friday." It was Thursday.  
"Jeez that's almost a week, Cass.You've been too scared to tell me?"  
"I'm sorry."   
I shrugged, "I already knew, anyway."  
"How?" She was surprised.  
"I dunno, I just did. I've known longer than you, though."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"How do you feel about it?"   
I stepped up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her, and placed my hands on her belly. "I can't think of better parents."  
* * * * *  


I thought about our son in the nursery. I hadn't even seen him yet. To think, just a little earlier...  
* * * * *  


I woke up with a start, sitting straight up. There was an empty space next to me. I heard a glass break and was up and running. I slid into the kitchen, on my socked feet. The lights were out, but I could see that a glass had been broken, and that the floor was wet.   
"Cass?" She was holding on to the counter.   
"Jake, take me to the hospital."   
"..." I just stood there.  
"NOW!" That got me moving I grabbed my cell phone, and the car keys. I ran outside fumbling with the keys. I opened both front doors, tossed my phone in, and went back to get Cassie.   


I picked her up and ran back outside. I placed her in the seat, went back to the house to shut the door, and jumped back into the car. I tore out of the driveway, and onto the street. Cassie handed me the phone. I called Rachel and Tobias's place.  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice picked up, Rachel.  
"Uhh Rach. Meet me at the hospital. Call Marco and Val and tell them to do the same."  
"The baby's coming?!" She shrieked.   
"Yeah."  
"But it's not due-"  
"Yes, I know two weeks, but tell it that." I hung up. I dialed Cassie's parents.   
"Sorry we can't-" Damn, the answer machine.   
" Mom, Dad pick up the phone." I yelled.  
A moment later there was a click. "Jake?" Cassie's dad.   
"The baby is coming! Meet me at the hospital!" I hung up. I had one more call to make.   
"Hello?"  
~Yikes, their up.~ I thought with a shiver. "Hospital, now, BABY!"  
I hung up, and stopped in front of the Emergency center. I got out. Cassie was already, getting out herself. She was moving too slow. I shut her door and swept her in my arms. She was surprisingly light for a pregnant woman.  
I ran into the building, and realized, when I slid, that I still had no shoes on. But that meant nothing now.   
"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" I yelled.  
"Jake, calm down, this happens all the time." She said.   
A man in white rolled a wheelchair over to us. I gaped at him. "Sir would you mind helping her into this chair?"  
I did so and ran behind him as he wheeled her into the D. R.   
* * * * *  


...And now to look at her...the mother of my child. Cassie, animal lover (although she couldn't be around them much in the past 7 months). Cassie, the animorph. Cassie the girl who'd beeen through so much, but had somehow managed to still be naive....  
* * * * *  


She squeezed my hand while the doctor gave her dumb-ass commands like "concentrate" and the classic "Push".  
"Push!"   
"She is pushing!" I yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me. Rachel.  
"Maybe you should go wait outside."   
"Rach-"  
"WE think it would be best also." A doctor said. they were probably sick of me yelling at them.   
"It's okay." She slipped her hand in Cassie's, replacing my own. I gave up and went to the waiting room.   


Everyone ran up to me. "Jake, how's Cassie?"   
"She's still in labor." I said pacing the floor. I started to rant. "How can they kick me out?! I'm the father. What can Rachel do that I can't? Besides, someone's got to defend Cassie! They keep telling her to push! She's not exactly relaxing in there!"  
"Jake calm down, everything will be alright." Marco said.   
"How do you know?" I asked towering over him.   
"Well I did go through the same thing about a year ago."  
"Do You Have Any Idea How Much Pain She's In Right Now?!"  
The doors to the delivery room opened. Rachel came out. I rushed her. "What's going on?"   
"I got kicked out."  
The two of us paced the floor, there was now a two person rant going on.  
The doors to the delivery room opened again. This time a doctor stepped out staring at a clipboard.   
"Mr. ________?"   
"That's me." I said.  
"I have good news and bad news." The doctor said. We gathered around him.  
"You have a son." I got pats on the back from Tom, Marco, my dad, and Tobias.   
"And the bad news?" Rachel asked quietly. I didn't want to hear any bad news, but I listened anyway.   
" Something has gone wrong. We believe it has something to do with the morphing power that you all have. At the time that you acquired the power you were still quite young. Add that to the fact that the power was developed for Andalites not humans..."   
I didn't hear anymore I burst through the D.R. doors with Rachel and the others right behind me.  
She wasn't there.   
"They've taken her to a room-"   
* * * * *  


I wasn't crying or anything like that, I didn't have enough energy to. I was just standing over her thinking....  
* * * * *  


I paused in the door frame. She looked at me and smiled. I walked into the room.  
"Have you seen him yet?" She asked weakly.   
I shook my head. "I ran up here as soon as I got the bad news."  
She looked away from me. The others came into the room timidly.   
"Cass." Rachel said.  


We were all talking to Cassie when the doctor came in.  
" Excuse me could I talk to you all outside." We followed him. He shut the door behind him.  
"She seems okay to us, Doc." Her father said.  
"I'm afraid not. We don't think she'll make it to the morning. I'm sorry..."  
* * * * *  


So here I was standing over her in the dim light. The doctor was right. She didn't make it to the morning. I touched her face. Cold. I left. Down the hall. Past my friends and family. I got a glimpse of a clock. 7 hours since I'd woken up that night, an hour and a half since...  
* * * * *   
"I'm sorry Mr. _________ she's gone."  
My knees buckled and Marco grabbed me. The same must have happened to Cassie's ma, cause when I looked over Cassie's dad was holding her.  
Marco let me go and his wife, Valerie hugged him. Rachel and Tobias kind of went off by themselves. Ax and Tom did the same. My mom and dad came over to me. In times like this Cassie and I would hold each other but she was gone...  
* * * * *  


I go to the nursery and tell them who I am. They let me hold him. Nathan is his name.   
That's what we decided to name him. We didn't name him after anyone, there were way too many people. I turn my back to the window. I know they're watching me. I hold my son for what seems like forever, until the nurse comes to me and tells me it's time to give him back. That makes me even more angry than I already was. I am sick of these damn doctors telling me what to do. My friends, my wife and I had saved there lives. 

I go into a waiting room. The tv is on. I fall asleep.   
When I wake up the news is on. I turn it up.  


_ Early this morning one of the Animorphs, Cassie _________-________, died during childbirth. Complications were said to be caused by the morphing technology. How ironic it is for someone to go through all that she probably has, to die during something that was meant to be such a wonderful thing. The world along with her husband Jacob ________, also an Animorph, mourns her death. _  
"Screw the world." I mumble. "Screw the world, the galaxy, the universe-"   
"Do you really think that Jake?" A voice says. The newscasters on television freeze. Once again there is silence.   
"Ellimist?"   
"Yes it is us."   
"I'm glad to see you. You have to undo this I can't live without her. I want my son to grow up with a mother."  
"We ellimists don't interfere with other species."  
"BULLSHIT!"  
"There is something you can do Jake."   
"What?"   
"Ah ah ah." Everything goes back to normal. A voice booms. "Just call me when you figure it out."   
"whatever." I mumble. I fall back asleep.   
When I wake up my head is clear and I know exactly what the ellimist was talking about. When we defeated the yeerks The ellimist gave us all a wish. Quite generous of him, but he was glad that we took care of the yeerks. When we were kids, the Animorphs and I took a trip to the future, my future counterpart gave me some advice. Now I know what he was talking about. I didn't use my wish from the ellimist.   
"Ellimist?"   
"Yes Jake? Have you figured it out yet?"   
"Yes."  
"Make your wish."  
"Okay, but no tricks-"  
"Did I play tricks with the others?"  
"No."  
"Then, make your wish."  
"Bring Cassie back, the way she was. Make it so that she has Nathan, but she lives a normal healthy life. Bring her back to the way I remember, only a mother. I want her to know what happened though, and everybody else too. Just make it like a miracle or something." I try to be specific as possible, so that he can't trick me. He stands before me, and listens to me make my request. When I finish he nods and is gone.  
"What....WHAT? " He'd tricked me!   
"JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE!"  
"Marco?" I ask, as Marco frantically runs into the room.  
" Undead! I mean not like a vampire, but she's back, the doctors were about to take her to the morgue, or something, and she woke up. She's like good as new. COME ON!" We are off.   
* * * * *  


My name is Jake. I'm in bed, head propped up, resting on my hand. I'm watching her. Unlike the hospital, it's not quiet in here, (even though Nathan has finally stopped crying). She's so beautiful. God, I can't believe I almost lost her. I get up and go get my son. "My son." "My Son." I say it over and over again playing with my words like Ax.   
"I live in a house with my son and my wife."  
"My son and my wife."  
"My son Nathan, and my wife Cassie."  
It sounds good.   
END   


I really didn't know how to end this. I wrote it on an impulse. Go read my story _The Revealed_ It's connected to this even though when I first thought it up (sitting in French class) it wasn't meant to be. I hope this story didn't suck at the end. I really tried. 


End file.
